


Breathing Sorrows

by megankent, Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankent/pseuds/megankent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan vanishes. This story originally appeared in Futures Without End #1. It also won a slash talent in fandom award in 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Sorrows

[Offsite link with embedded artwork.](http://www.mediafans.org/rachael/highlander/sorrows.htm)


End file.
